


Rehearsal

by Gtech1904



Series: Peter One-shots [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dancer Peter Parker, Peter can dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtech1904/pseuds/Gtech1904
Summary: The Avengers come to Peter's Job.





	Rehearsal

Peter really wasn't looking forward to the Avengers coming on set today, but what Tony Stark wants, he gets.The crew and other employees were staring, wide-eyed and frozen. Once they made it to the studio it was slightly better. Peter turned towards the team.

"Now, rules-"

"We don't need rules, we are adults..." Tony argued as Clint and Sam slap fighting each other. Tony's shoulders slumped in defeat."Lay them out kid, Sam, Clint enough." Everyone faced Peter.

"Rules, Don't interrupt when the camera's are rolling, if your bored too bad, stay where you are or you will be removed or brought back here seeing as how you are my visitors, which could get me in trouble if you don't stay, and for the love of me don't get in trouble." Everyone nodded planning to listen to his rules, not wanting him to get in trouble for their idea. By the time Peter was done he was whisked away to hair and makeup. Their wasn't a costume change seeing as how it was a rehearsal before they shoot the commercial for WOD.

[Peter's Dance Rehearsal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cc9Wvfbt5Ec&list=WL&index=9)

By the time rehearsal was done the Avengers had their mouth's hung open. What they didn't know was that was a warm-up. The crew and Peter followed them to the actual studio.The Avengers dutifully followed and surprised when they came to the actual stage. Once set up they started the music and the dancers were off.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qrj-p3mSOh0&list=WL&index=2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qrj-p3mSOh0&list=WL&index=2)

If the Avengers could drop their jaws farther than the ground that was where it would be. Peter finished his part of the commercial in a cozy living area.

"Watch more of me and other champion dancers in this years champion season! Look out for the name Peter Parker & and Mary Jane Watson."

By the end of the day the Avengers could not stop gushing about his dance routines, Natasha and Peter ignored them in favor of discussing dance technique. Peter didn't know why he was so worried.

**Author's Note:**

> It is still in the MCU, but I wanted someone different that Michelle to dance with peter and seeing as how Mary Jane was a party girl before I thought dancing would fit into who I wanted her to be.


End file.
